


To the End and Beyond

by necromancy_enthusiast



Category: Fire Emblem Echoes: Mou Hitori no Eiyuu Ou | Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, Aromantic, Asexual Character, Childhood Friends, Friendship, Friendship/Love, M/M, Queerplatonic Relationships, ish, you can interpret this as them being ace aro or demi but whatever they are they're not straight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 13:04:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13147293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/necromancy_enthusiast/pseuds/necromancy_enthusiast
Summary: Some find it odd that Forsyth and Python are as close as they've always been upon reaching adulthood. Python doesn't get why it has to be such a big deal.





	To the End and Beyond

**Author's Note:**

  * For [doodle-lu-lu](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=doodle-lu-lu).



_What are we anyway?_

In his 18 years of life thus far, Python had rarely dealt with uncertainty. He had always been decisive, going with his gut feeling and sticking with it. That plus his laissez-faire attitude towards life meant that he didn't fret over things often, at least, not as nearly as much as Forsyth.

“Python? Python-Would you listen to me?” Forsyth’s voice cut through the fog that had settled over Python’s mind as he had pondered his relationship with the other man. Python looked up at Forsyth from his current position, his arms cradling his head as it laid on Forsyth’s lap.

They sat together deep in the forest that their village occupied the very edge of. They had been coming here ever since they were little boys, whenever they wanted to be alone, to talk about something no one else would understand, or when they grew older, to practice with their weapons of choice. Autumn had descended upon the forest, turning the trees a myriad of red, orange, and gold, some of the leaves already gracefully floating down to cover the forest floor. Forsyth had taken Python here under the pretense of searching for crab apples to harvest, but Python knew that was just a cover story for their mothers.

“Don't worry, I'm listening,” Python said.

“Really? Then what was I just saying?” Forsyth asked.

“You were complaining about how your dad chewed you out over you not wanting be a scholar so you won’t waste away in a library for the rest of your life,” Python answered dutifully.

“Well, color me surprised. I guess you do listen to me once in a blue moon,” Forsyth said, but it had no bite to it. He ran a hand through Python's hair, tugging on it slightly, but not enough to hurt.

Python grinned up at-His friend? Lover?-Either way, he looked up at Forsyth with a mischievous grin. “Don't get too used to it.”

“Of course not,” Forsyth said, just barely smiling back.

Python’s relationship with Forsyth wasn’t easy to categorize. According to their mothers, they had been friends since before they could remember, so it wasn't exactly a surprise that they had grown so close. No, what seemed to surprise most of the people in their village was how they had never grown apart as they aged. It was a normal part of life, for people to drift apart as they changed over time, but it had just never happened with Forsyth and Python. True, Forsyth had (mostly) grown out of his crybaby days, and Python wasn’t as vitriolic as he had been when he was younger, but nonetheless they stayed at each other’s sides, as inseparable as always.

Almost inevitably, this had started rumors once they got a bit ‘too old’ for their closeness to be interpreted as the innocent affection of children. Python still didn’t really get it. It’s not like they had done anything they hadn’t when they were kids, why was it such a big deal now?

Python sighed, sitting up and turning to face Forsyth. “Alright, spit it out,” he said. He could tell by the look in Forsyth’s eyes that something was on his mind, something that he wanted to say that he wasn’t sure if he should bring up.

After a moment of silence, Forsyth finally spoke. “Python, I want to talk to you about something very important,” Forsyth said as though he had read Python’s mind.

“You know I don’t do serious,” Python said, trying his best to sound as though he were joking, adding a small smirk for effect. Forsyth sighed in exasperation.

“Python…”

“Yeah yeah, I know. Just go ahead and say it, you don’t need to dance around the subject,” Python replied.

_Just get it over with. You don’t have to drag it out._

Whatever this was, the relationship the two of them had, Python knew it couldn’t last. Forsyth may have been beyond stubborn, possibly even more stubborn than Python (now there was a thought), but he also had a certain sense of duty about him. Sooner or later, Forsyth was going to stop messing around. He would say that they were grown men now, how despite the fact that neither of them wanted to take up their fathers’ trades, that they had to do the honorable thing and keep their heads down. Maybe he would even say that he had met a woman that he thought he might want to marry, and he most certainly wouldn’t want Python slinking around to mess things up for them, or worse, to have Uncle Python corrupting their future children.

It was bound to happen eventually, and from the look on Forsyth’s face, Python had a feeling that it would be sooner rather than later.

Forsyth inhaled deeply, bringing Python back to reality again.

“Python, we’re both 18 now,” Forsyth said. Python found himself biting down on his tongue, preparing himself for the inevitable, but he managed to school his expression into its usual indifference.

“Yeah? So?” Python said.

“Our families have certain expectations for us,” Forsyth said. Forsyth closed his eyes, breathing deeply to help himself concentrate before he opened them again and continued, fixing Python with that steely, determined gaze he knew so well. “If we stay here, we can’t continue on like this.”

So, that was it then. Python kept on telling himself that it didn’t matter, that he knew this wouldn’t last and that he should be happy that it had happened at all, that he couldn’t be so selfish as to expect Forsyth to throw everything away for his sake. But that didn’t alleviate the heavy feeling in his chest.

“I knew this would come up,” Python said, trying his best to sound neutral.

“So you understand?” Forsyth asked.

“Yeah…I get it. This has to stop,” Python said, turning his eyes away from Forsyth. “We can’t just keep clinging to each other like little kids anymore. You’ve got your own life to live, I’d just hold you back in the end.”

A long silence.

“What?” Forsyth asked. Python managed to look Forsyth in the eyes again, and found utter confusion there.

“You and me?” Python said. Forsyth’s eyebrows knit together in confusion.

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

“Come on Forsyth, don’t act like you thought I didn’t know.”

“Didn’t know _what?_ ” Forsyth asked, his volume increasing.

“You don’t want me following you around anymore.”

A slightly pained look crossed Forsyth’s features before it was masked by indignance.

“When have I ever said anything like that?”

Python shrugged, feeling a bit less emboldened by how serious Forsyth seemed. “You were just about to. I could see it in your eyes.”

Forsyth spluttered indignantly, tripping on his words. “What-why-Python, for goddess’ sake, where did you _ever_ get an idea like that?”

“You know what people say about us.”

Forsyth looked absolutely bewildered for a moment, before taking a deep breath to collect himself. “Since when have YOU given a single damn in the world about what others think of you?”

“I don’t, but you do.”

“I don’t care either!”

Python crossed his arms. “Fine, maybe you don’t. But I know you better than anyone Forsyth, and I know you have this weird sense of duty. Even if you don’t want to do something, you’ll do it anyway if you think that’s what you ought to do, damn how you or anyone else feels about-”

“Python!” Forsyth exclaimed, and Python quieted. Immediately, Forsyth’s gaze grew apologetic, and he leaned towards Python, wrapping an arm around Python’s back to bring him in just a bit closer. “Python, I’m sorry for raising my voice, but you’ve got it all wrong. I haven’t changed my mind about not wanting to be a scholar, and from the looks of it you haven’t changed yours about being a carpenter.”

Python met his gaze, staring into his eyes for a long moment before chuckling a bit. “We’re just a couple of hardheaded mules, huh?”

Forsyth smiled back at him earnestly. “I suppose we deserve each other.”

Python’s smile fell from his face. “But you-”

“Python, I’m not abandoning you. Or do you really want to be rid of me that badly?”

“No, it’s just…” he stopped for a moment, before finally blurting out what he had had on his mind the whole time. “What about filial piety? Stepping up in the world, having a wife and kids? Don’t you want all of that?”

“I’m grateful for everything my father has done for me, but he just doesn’t understand,” Forsyth paused for a long moment in thought before continuing. “I enjoy training with the spear, being on village guard duty, the idea of fighting for a just cause and protecting those that most need it makes me feel...Fulfilled. I enjoy a good book every now and then, but I’d go insane doing that all day, every day the way my father does. And I just-” he paused again.

“What?” Python asked when Forsyth stared off into the distance.

“Perhaps I haven’t said this enough, but Python…I care about you very deeply. I know there may come a time when we have to be apart, but,” He took Python’s hand into his own. “I don’t want it to be because everyone assumes we’re supposed to. Besides, I’m not really sure I want to get married. I couldn’t be a good husband to a woman that I wasn’t in love with.”

“Pfft, you’re telling me,” Python joked. “I don’t want to inflict myself on some poor dame.”

“Yet you have no problem with inflicting yourself on me,” Forsyth stated more than asked.

“Nope,” Python said, flashing his trademark smirk.

“You’re absolutely incorrigible,” Forsyth sighed.

“You love it,” Python said, cuffing Forsyth on the shoulder playfully. Forsyth smirked back before lunging at Python, tackling him to the ground. Python fought back half-heartedly until they were both covered in the fallen leaves all around them.

“Ha! I win again!” Forsyth proclaimed happily.

“Don’t get full of yourself,” Python groused, smiling nonetheless.

“Maybe if you actually tried for once you'd stand a chance,” Forsyth said, moving off of Python and offering him a helping hand.

Python took it, sitting back up before leaning against the large tree they had sat under.

“Too much effort for no reward,” he said.

Forsyth's gaze grew distant again as he also leaned against the tree next to Python.

“Python?” He asked quietly, taking Python's hand into his own. “What are we?”

Python had never really understood what was so special about romance. It didn’t seem _that_ different from friendship, and even then he knew plenty of couples that just seemed to hate each other. He didn’t understand why so many people felt like you couldn’t love your friends as much as you loved a romantic partner, that someone’s relationships were categorically ranked by society as a whole.

Why the hell did everyone feel like they had the right to make that decision for him? But at the same time...What if they had a point? What if what he had with Forsyth was something different?

Finally, Python spoke. “We’re two guys sitting in a forest holding hands.”

“You know that’s not what I meant,” Forsyth said, directing a glare at Python that was more exasperated than angry.

Python shrugged. “Your guess is as good as mine, buddy.”

Forsyth’s eyes widened with surprise.

“You don’t know either?” he asked.

“I mean, we’re friends right?”

“It’s just...It doesn’t feel that simple. I know you probably think that sounds stupid, but that’s the only way I can think to describe it.”

Python turned his head to look away, scratching the back of his neck sheepishly. “Actually, I guess I kinda feel the same way?”

“Really?” Forsyth said, and Python turned back to face him.

“Yeah.”

“But you’re never unsure of anything.”

“First time for everything, I guess.”

Forsyth let go of Python’s hand, staring down at his own hands as they laid in his lap for a long time.

“Python, do you ever think that maybe, in a way, some of the others are right about us? That we’re something besides friends?” he said, barely above a whisper. He looked at Python again. “Perhaps even lovers?”

A long silence, as Python stared back at Forsyth. Eventually, a small snicker escaped from Python, and that broke the floodgates as he laughed boisterously.

“Python!” Forsyth exclaimed, looking completely undignified. “Why can’t you take something seriously for once in your life?! This is important to me!” he crossed his arms petulantly.

“The way you said it was so-You're so dramatic, Forsyth,” Python said between hissing snickers.

Forsyth moved to get up. “Fine, if this is all such a joke to you, then I’ll just go and we can forget this ever happened!” he said.

Python grabbed his wrist.

“Wait, wait, I’m sorry Forsyth, I just-Gee, you don’t have to get all pouty about it,” Python said, chuckling a bit longer before taking a deep breath to try and regain some composure.

“Well _excuse me_ for getting offended over my best friend laughing at me when I tried to have a serious conversation about our relationship!” Forsyth said, refusing to meet Python’s gaze, but sitting back down anyway.

“Why does it have to be so serious anyway? Can’t we just stay the way we are?” Python asked.

“That’s just your way of getting out of the conversation,” Forsyth replied.

“No, I seriously don’t see why all this has to be such a big deal. Listen, I’m just happy that you still want to be around me. That’s all I need.”

Reluctantly, Forsyth looked at Python again, and he sighed.

“It’s confusing. It would be a lot easier to parse out the way I feel about you if I knew exactly what to call it.”

“Well, you love me, right? And I love you, so we’ve got that established.”

Forsyth sighed, dragging his hands down his face. “But exactly what is the nature of that love?”

“Whatever you want it to be, I guess,” Python said.

“Whatever I want it to be?” Forsyth repeated.

“Sure.”

“Python...I want to know how I feel about you.”

“You would know that better than me, pal.”

“I mean, just entertain me for a moment, alright?” Forsyth tapped his fingers on the ground anxiously before continuing. “Listen. I still don’t know what we are, and I’d very much like to find out. So could we...Possibly try something?”

“What did you have in mind?”

“I...I wanted to try and kiss you.”

A beat passed.

“Alright,” Python said.

“You’re serious?”

“Sure, if you wanted to.”

“But do _you_ want to?”

“I’ll try anything once.”

“That doesn’t answer my question,” Forsyth said exasperatedly. Python sighed, leaning his forehead up against Forsyth’s.

“Maybe you’re right. Maybe it will help clear things up for the both of us. So it’s at least worth a try,” Python said.

“So that’s it then?” Forsyth asked incredulously.

“That’s it. I’m ready whenever you are, buddy,” Python said.

“Alright...This was a lot simpler than I thought it’d be,” Forsyth said. Python moved back enough to look Forsyth in the eye. Forsyth closed his eyes and took a deep breath. “I’m going to kiss you,” he said.

“Any day now.”

“Don’t rush me! This has to be done right,” Forsyth said.

Another moment passed in silence without either of them making a move before Python realized that if he wanted anything to happen anytime soon, he’d have to take charge.

“Oh, to hell with it,” he said, leaning forward and pressing his lips against Forsyth’s. Forsyth’s eyes flew open in shock, and it took him a bit to relax into the kiss. Once he did, Python had to admit it was kind of nice. Not the mind-blowing, life-changing experience he'd heard others describe it as, but nice.

After a short moment, Python ended the kiss, pulling away slightly. They stared at each other for a long time, silently assessing the situation.

“So, did you figure anything out from that?” Python asked.

“I’m not sure,” Forsyth replied. “I suppose that wasn’t quite the crystallizing moment of realization that I hoped it would be.”

Python put a hand on Forsyth’s shoulder and grinned at him.

“Well, it’s not like we have to figure it all out right now, yeah?” he asked.

“Yes, I suppose you’re right,” Forsyth said, cracking a tiny smile. “Goodness, we certainly got off track. Python, what I _wanted_ to tell you in the first place, is that I’m planning on leaving the village in a few days’ time. If I were to go, would you consider coming with me?”

“You wanna drag me across Zofia with you?” Python asked. “I dunno, with the way you march about, not sure if I’d always be in the mood to keep up.”

“Python, please just-” another sigh. “Python, we’re...Well, I don’t know what we are, but you don’t want to be stuck here for the rest of your life, do you?”

“No,” Python answered without a second thought.

“I’m going to go offer my services to a lord in a neighboring fiefdom. Apparently, he’s looking to hire anyone that can carry a weapon to defend his holding, seems as though he’s worried about the chaos going down in the capital with that Desaix fellow. I figured since I’m rather good with a spear, and you’re unfairly talented with the bow and arrow, we could leave and make a life for ourselves. Away from our families, from all the social expectations. Maybe we could figure out whatever we have really is.”

“Wow, I love the idea of serving a guy that’s never worked a day in his life,” Python said.

“Well, if you have any better plans, I’d be happy to hear them.” Forsyth crossed his arms.

Python groaned, laying back on the forest floor.

“No brilliant schemes? Well, it seems like you have two options then,” Forsyth said a bit smugly.

If he was being honest with himself, Python had been wanting to just up and leave for a long time. His relationship with his father wasn’t exactly the best, and the very idea of staying in their village his whole life and settling down to be a carpenter made him want to dig his own grave and lay down in it to wait for the sweet release of death.

Finally, Python let out a deep sigh. “Fine. I’m in,” he said. “Not like I haven’t been looking to get out of this hellhole anyway.”

Forsyth grinned. “There we go, that’s the Python I know. Never puts too much stock into anything, never worries about the future,” he said, pushing lightly on Python’s shoulder.

“And that’s the Forsyth I know, not afraid of anything even if it’s liable to get him killed, the one that still dreams about being a knight,” Python shot back, returning the friendly shove.

Forsyth scoffed as he laid down next to Python. “A bunch of mulish hardheads. Maybe we really do deserve each other,” he remarked.

“Definitely,” Python said, not missing a beat.


End file.
